Drabbles of the Poké-Whoniverse
by ShinyTogeticFTW
Summary: Something has gone wrong, and numerous people and objects from the world of Doctor Who have spontaneously changed into Pokémon! This is a series of drabbles about the various Pokémon you'll see here and who/what they were before. Each chapter will include a url which corresponds to the critter in question - but with the period (.) replaced by a comma (,) so ffnet doesn't remove it.
1. Rose Tyler

**gpxplus,net/info/FRElx**

* * *

Rose Tyler shakes herself, bleating as the action creates electrical energy. The charge jumps over the surface of her body and flows into her tail, making it glow and produce a soft ringing sound like a bell. She lets out a barely audible sigh as she lifts her head to stare at the sky. _If I had to be turned into a Pokémon,_ she thinks, _I suppose this one isn't too bad._ You take out a handful of berries from your bag and tempt her to come closer. She approaches and sniffs them, immediately homing in on her favorite: Chesto.


	2. Jackie Tyler

**gpxplus,net/info/FrNlx**

* * *

Jackie Tyler sits on the ground, quietly scratching her head, staring at what she can only assume is her tail. "What am I gonna do with a tail?" she murmurs. "And how did I wind up with a tail anyway?"

She waves it around, trying out her new muscles. When she realizes that she has minute control all the way down to the fingertips on the end of it, she jumps up and down excitedly. "Oh! I wonder if I can..." She then proceeds to rub her belly and pat her head at the same time while doing a handstand.


	3. Jackie Tyler AU

**gpxplus,net/info/mdpgx**

* * *

Jackie Tyler sits on the ground, grumbling to herself as she polishes the decoration on her forehead with her paw. "I can't believe I'm a cat; I hate cats. Why couldn't I be a dog? Dogs are sweet." She sighs, letting her paw fall to the ground. "Oh, my darling Rose... The poor love's disappeared somewhere. She must be so scared, and I can't help her 'cause I'm a bleedin' cat!" After taking a deep breath, she looks ready to explode. "Ro-ose! Come here, sweetums! Mummy misses you!" she yowls, but the little Yorkshire Terrier is nowhere to be seen.


	4. Rose AU

**gpxplus,net/info/xBsgx**

* * *

Rose happily runs in a circle chasing her tail until she is sufficiently dizzy, then flops down on the ground and curls up into a ball. It seems like she's going to fall asleep like that, but then she lifts her head and sniffs the air. More than likely she's smelling the berries that are in your bag. Her tail thumps on the ground like an excited dog's before she leaps to her feet and tackles you. Once you've recovered from being bowled over, you can't see that Pokémon anywhere... and your bag is gone, too! Why, that thieving little–!


	5. Nine

**gpxplus,net/info/OCkgx**

* * *

Nine confusedly holds his hands up in front of his face but is unable to see them properly. _Okay. That's new._ He moves them alongside his head until they're directly in his line of sight. _Right, that's better; now I can see... I have three fingers._ He wiggles them experimentally. Three fingers covered with minuscule hooks, and small hands. Very small hands. Tiny. He shakes back the sleeves of his leather jacket. _My arms... they're twigs! Thin, weak twigs!_ He looks around despairingly, desperate for good news, until he finds the biggest difference about being a Pokémon. _A tail? FANTASTIC!_


	6. Jack Harkness

**gpxplus,net/info/DoLlx**

* * *

Jack Harkness is lying flat on the ground, unmoving, but he begins to stir when he feels your eyes on him. He opens his eyes and blinks, a look of confusion crossing his face. "Whoa," he mutters, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "Did I die? What happened?" Nonplussed, you say nothing. He lifts his head slowly, staggering slightly. "My head feels so heavy... This is either a hangover from Hell or–" He hesitates, looking down at his body; not expecting to have been turned into a Pokémon, he muses that at least he is impressively long and hard.


	7. TARDIS

**gpxplus,net/info/vJTgx**

* * *

The TARDIS blinks and then shrieks, "What?! How has this happened again? I'm not meant to be in this kind of body! Is it too much to ask that I remain in my normal state? Really, Doctor, you've done it this time!"

"Oh, so it's my fault?" I respond incredulously. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, you're the one who brought us here!"

"If you didn't want to come you could've prevented it; you do it all the time–"

"Yes, and wind up being hit by that mallet of yours! My console is damaged enough already, thank you very much!"


	8. River Song

**gpxplus,net/info/JvOgx**

* * *

River Song stretches like a cat before checking herself out. "My word!" she exclaims. "Would you look at that? I've never had a regeneration go quite like this before..." You stare, speechless, as she begins grooming herself. "What?" she asks, pausing mid-lick; the fur on her back that she had been attending to is now slicked up, coated with saliva. "Oh, I know; it's because I look so different from a normal Pokémon of this species, right? Well, if you know me at all then you'll know I'm always one to stand out in a crowd. So? No surprise there."


End file.
